Renesmee's Saga: Shooting Star
by LeahDragon
Summary: Renesmee is growing up, meeting new people and growing as a person, but when unexpected events lead to new additions to the family, Renesmee is left both shocked and relieved With new and old enemies to face, new people to meet and new challenges to face, sometimes being normal can be just over rated. Follow Renesmee through her life as she becomes an independent young girl.
1. Introduction

Dear Readers,

Welcome to the reboot of my old stories. You will know me as TrueTigress, but here I am under a different account to reboot my old stories and return to the world I once created but with more chapters and written in a more appropriate style with the relevant edits. I am also hoping to add a new book in the Renesmee's Saga series once I have fleshed out the first one (Shooting Star).

With this reboot of my stories I am hoping to find my passion for writing again. The readers of the original series will know that I suffered a lot of problems while writing my old series and I had a lot of trauma going on in my life at that point.

By revisiting these stories, I am hoping to gain more readers and find the passion I once had for writing again by revisiting a world that kept me sane through the worst years of my life.

You'll all be happy to know that my life is getting back on track now, so this is why I want to revisit my old passions and find the person I once was before all the drama and trauma that life dealt me.

Happy reading!

LeahDragon (Formerly TrueTigress)


	2. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

* * *

 **Isabella Cullen**

* * *

"Renesmee, honey, it's time to go!" I shouted to my daughter, it was her first day at primary school. As usual with Renesmee, she was cheery and upbeat, but how could you blame her? Her life was perfect, just like mine. We had forever together, a family, for eternity. How could it get any better than that?

Rensemee looked about four, but older somehow, still more in proportion that most children her age. She had the amazing grace of a vampire as she ran around the Cullen house hold getting ready for school. Alice had insisted she pick Renesmee's outfit for her first ever day of school.

"Get ready to see your beautiful daughter, Bella!" Alice chimed to me. Her excitement was almost leaking over the edges; I swear you could almost see it...

Renesmee walked down the stairs. Her chiffon knee length summer dress was odd this time of year, and in Forks, but she looked adorable. The dress was pale pink with a black waist band and decorating the bottom was black lace. Her strappy black sandals with small pale pink flowers on, matching the colour of the dress perfectly, showed off her small feet that had her toe nails painted. They were pale pink too.

I looked at my daughter's face, her big brown eyes looking into mine, waiting for approval. Her hair fell past her waist in ringlets, just as always. I smiled at her.

"Pretty, Nessie."

"Pretty, Momma." She grinned her pearly white teeth at me and jumped into my arms, placing her hand on my cheek, Where's my Jacob?

"Jacob's coming Renesmee, you know he wouldn't miss your first day of school." I said, still smiling at my small daughter, her copper curls spilling over her face making her look adorable. Pressing her palm to my cheek again she placed in my mind, _Where's daddy?_

"I'm here, Nessie." Edward said, reading her thoughts. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him, kissing my lips and then Renesmee's forehead. "My two beautiful girls." He smiled again.

"Where's my Nessie?" Jake said as he bounced into the room, looking at me then Renesmee in my arms.

"Jakey!" Renesmee squirmed in my hands, I put her down and she leaped into Jacob's arms.

She pressed her hand to Jacob's cheek, obviously asking him something, as Edward's exaggerated eye role informed me. Bringing his lips to my ear he whispered, "She wants him to take her to school with us." The smile in his voice made me shiver as he kissed my neck.

Nessie bounced out of Jacob's arms and ran to me and Edward again, "Momma, when are we going?"

"Now if you like." I smiled involuntary again, she was one of the reasons for my existence.

"Yey!" She shouted happily, taking Jacob's hand and waving to Alice, "By Uncle Jasper, Auntie Alice, Uncle Emmett, Auntie Rosalie, Grandpa and Grandma!" She said, waving furiously to the now accumulated family. I smiled again at her.

Pulling Jacob along to the car, she waited impatiently for me and Edward to reach it. "Come on, your vampires, not human's! Why you being slow?" She asked, pouting at us. We walked a little faster. Reaching the Volvo, Edward placed the Key in the ignition and then started backing out of the Cullen's large Garage.

The trees flew by as Edward speeded down the drive and through the forest to LA push Primary School. It was a small school on the reservation, ad with our new found treaty with the wolves' the Cullen's were allowed on the reservation for certain things, Renesmee's schooling was one of them.

"I'm going to make lots of new friends and play with them and eat human food and do school work and meet new people and have a teacher and..." She drifted off placing other things into Jacob's mind, I smiled at her babbling.

Jacob chuckled at Renesmee and I wondered what he was laughing at, Edward smiled as well. Renesmee was a special little girl who everybody loved and cherished, I sometimes wished I could have another child, give Renesmee what I never had, a little brother or sister to play with, but really she had lots of brothers and sisters. The wolf pack treated her as one of their own. I would miss Renesmee, but I had to face my daughter was growing up, and as she wanted to go to school, it was the only thing me and Edward could do for her.

Momma I'm scared. I heard as a small warm hand touched my cheek, I smiled at her, "I know honey, but when you get their you'll make lots of new friends and have a wonderful time!"

I smiled at Renesmee, her warm eyes melting into my own. "I love you, momma."

"I love you too, Nessie, more than-"

"your own life, I know momma." She smiled at me as she put another message into Jake's head. He started to laugh and so did Edward.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Renesmee's just saying how predictable you are." I smiled at Edward, he always told me what Renesmee thought of me.

We began to walk to Edwards silver Volvo when Renesmee chanted, "Rabbit! I want to ride in the rabbit!"

"Aww, Nessie, it's so slow." But she pouted at me, and I melted under her gaze. "Fine." I sighed as I turned to the Rabbit. Edward got in the back with me, and Renesmee took her usual seat at the front next to Jake.

We drove slowly down the small road to the reservation, that was where Renesmee insisted on going to school. The ride was only 12 minutes in Jacob's car, but that seemed forever to me. Renesmee was almost hyperventilating as she got out of her seat.

"What if they don't like me momma? What if they think I'm weird? What if I mess up?" She kept asking random questions.

"Renesmee, they will love you. Now, calm down, do you remember the story?"

"Grandma and Granddad are my Adopted momma and daddy, you're my sister as well as Alice, Daddy is your boyfriend as well as Emmett's brother and Rosalie and Jasper are twins." She resisted.

"Well done, baby." I hugged her. "Oh, I can't believe it's my daughters first day at school!" I took out a camera and snapped a shot of Renesmee.

"Momma, I wasn't ready!" She looked appalled.

"I know. That's why I took it." I smiled at her, she was a perfectionist a bit like her aunt Alice!

"Ohh momma, I'm gonna miss you and Daddy!" She said, her lip wobbling and tear streaking down her face.

"You wanted to come to school baby, we can always take you home if you want." I said to her.

"No, I want to go." She smiled turning to Jacob and hugging him. And I couldn't help but stifle a giggle at how small he made Renesmee look with his 6'11 tall figure compared to her 3'1.

She turned, walking into the school yard and into a future I could barely comprehend...

 **Renesmee Cullen**

Here I was, school. The young children running around made me smile, they were all so childish! The children (which I was now one of and now had to act like) all began to line up in front of a small blonde lady, her pale blue eyes made me instantly think of the sky, her warm, open smile invited us all in and her soft voice echoed through the playground. "Children, please could you line up? I'm going to read out who will be in my class; I will be having grade one which will have in:

Taramina Hawkins, Helen Harris, Samantha Jenkins, Chloe Somerton, Charlotte Somerton, Jack Parker, Jessica Simon, Renesmee Cullen-" YES! I got a nice teacher! "Mathew Murray, Josh Jibbing, Harry Nicolson, Nicole Smith, Aaron Priestly, Natasha Arey, Ellis Gibbon and Cullum James. If you could all line up and follow me, please!" She called, and just like that my new class was formed.

The classroom was small and yellow with wooden desks for each pupil. On the teacher's desk I noticed a few pens and paper laid messily as distorted angles and on her computer desk was more paper, work sheets to get to know each other I was guessing.

"Right, I'm Miss Childs, and I am your new tutor for the year! I would first like to get to know you all by you all saying your names and saying a bit about your selves. We will start with Taramina and after you have said a bit about yourselves you may choose a desk." She smiled at Tara.

Tara was a girl of medium height and a slim physique, she had light caramel skin and perfectly straight dark brown hair that fell in a straight line around her waist. She has high cheekbones and medium lips, but her most striking feature, her eyes, didn't seem to match the rest of her. They were a brilliant and vibrant blue, like lapis lazuli mixed with cobalt blue. "My name's Taramina, I prefer to be called Tara, I live with my foster family in La Push, I have a foster brother who lives with me also called Michael, I am originally from South America." She smiled at us all, looking out from under her thick, dark lashes. She was almost inhumanly beautiful.

Helen Stepped forward next after being called to. "I'm Helen, I'm 5, I live in forks, I have four brothers and I'm the only girl."

Next Samantha, a tall blonde girl with dark brown eyes, "I'm Sammy-" Then I zoned out. I could easily ask them later, but now it was annoying watching a bunch of nervous children blab on about who they were.

None of the children stood out to me apart from Taramina, there was something very distinct about her that I couldn't place my finger on. The inhuman beauty… the fluid way she moved… it was almost like looking at a South American version of myself.

My name was suddenly called, pulling me from my thought process.

"I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I can speak French, Italian and Spanish fluently, play the piano, read, right and I am adopted. I have two sisters called Bella and Alice, I have four adopted siblings called Edward, Emmett, Rose and Jasper. My momma is called Esme and My daddy is called Carlisle and he is a doctor." I said and everybody seemed very shocked. Damn, maybe speaking 4 languages and playing the piano was a little weird at my "Age".

"Well Renesmee, that is interesting!" Said Miss Childs looking mildly shocked.

"You can all call me Nessie by the way." I smiled at the class of children, Taramina caught my eye and she smiled at me, almost knowingly.

At break time everybody seemed to have formed groups, I seemed to stay with the popular children, until I saw Taramina sitting in the corner by herself.

"Hello, you're Tara right?" I smiled at her.

"Well my name's Taramina, but Tara is what people call me." She spoke, perfect English but with a slight Spanish lit to the tone of her voice.

"You seem lonely." I said to her.

"You have no idea, being different sucks." She said to me with a laugh, "Can I ask you something, how did you learn all that stuff, you must be like, really clever?" She said, with her knowing look directed towards me.

"Yeah, I guess I'm clever."

"Huh, that's interesting. I'm clever I guess, but being different, I guess that's possible. You remind me of my dad." She said.

"What's your daddy's name?" I asked with as much innocence as I could.

"Which, my real one or my adopted one?" She smiled at me.

"I don't know, which ever."

"Nahuel." She smiled.

"Nahuel?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yes, why, does the name frighten you?"

"Did you know him?"

"No, I knew none of my parents, I just know that he left my mom and that I was adopted but my momma's sister who knew what I was."

"What do you mean, what you were?" I asked.

"I've said too much, it doesn't matter." She brushed me off.

"Are you a half vampire?" I asked abruptly, smelling the sweet scent that lingered on her skin, the sweet scent of half vampire blood coursing through her veins.

"Yes I am." A half smile sat on her lips, like she knew all along I had suspected this.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"I'm almost six months old, Renesmee and I know you're a half vampire."

"So your daddy left your mom?"

"Yes. She was only 16, he had sex with her to see if he could control himself, he never presumed he could have children and conceive a child who is a half vampire, but here I am, under the recommendation of my father, who I've never met." Tara looked slightly bitter but breathed in and then a sad half smile came to her face again.

"Well, at least I'm not alone here! When did you move to forks?" I grinned at her, trying to engage her in conversation and find out more about this strange occurrence.

"I moved to La Push when Nahuel decided to tell my aunt and uncle that there were good vampires up here. We wanted to be near vampires so I could integrate with my kind, and knowing they had a half vampire daughter it seemed logical to have us live near each other." She shrugged, it was obvious to me she didn't like the topic of Nahuel.

"So you like blood then?" I asked casually as if this topic was normal, trying to change the subject and make her feel more comfortable with me.

"Yes, I prefer it to food but I do like normal food too." Tara nodded as if confirming this news to herself as well.

"You should come and meet my family sometime. Maybe this afternoon?" I asked out of the blue, the sudden thought coming to my head.

"I'll ask my Aunt. Hey, are your parents really the doctor and his wife?" Tara looked a little confused, like she had been given different information.

"No, there really Bella and Edward. My momma was human when she had me."

"Your momma survived?" She looked a little upset.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that you're mom passed away." I said, realising once it was out of my lips that it sounded cruel.

"It happens." She replied, looking uncomfortable again and her eyes glancing to the floor and blinking fast as if she was trying to avoid tears.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, my Auntie is like my Mom now." She smiled; her dark blue eyes sparkled with tears.

"What do you say we go over to the popular kids and make you some friends?" I grinned.

"Sure, if you can make friends with humans, I'm sure I can too." She smiled and reached for my outstretched hand as I helped her up, I decided to send her a thought, _this is my vampire gift, do you have one?_ She unclasped my hand with shock.

"Yes, I have a gift, though it's more of an illusion thing. I can make people see things." She smiled "Watch as an apple seems to form on the bench." Her face scrunched up as an apple did seem to appear on the bench.

"That's amazing!" I gasped.

"I can make people hear things too, listen." _Renesmee... Renesmee!_ My name whispered eerily around me. I shivered.

"That is seriously cool, we can have like, private conversations and stuff, you have to sit next to me in class." I grinned at her.

We began to walk over to the more outgoing children, the popular ones. It was like already there was a hierarchy building itself, and I wanted to be the highest.

Tara looked nervous as she twitched over to the children with me.

"Hey Charlotte, Chloe." I nodded as the two girls sent twin grins to me.

"You're Tara right? Wanna be our friend?" Asked Chloe.

"Sure." Tara said looking much more outgoing than she must have felt. She brushed the dust of her dress, which I noticed was a pale blue lycra material which fitted in at her waist and pooled out into netting that had crystals and sparkles encrusted into it. She was also wearing leggings, a black cardigan and black flip-flops. My Aunt Alice would approve.

I looked down at my own outfit, Aunt Alice was amazing. I smiled at Tara as she talked to Chloe. She looked just like a normal child, maybe I could too. An inkling of hope was all I needed as I stepped forth into a future I could not comprehend...


	3. First Days

**First Days**

* * *

 **Isabella Cullen**

* * *

Today was going to be Renesmee's first official day at a public school, I had decided now that the Volturi has backed down and guaranteed Renesmee a safe childhood, that she deserved to have a normal childhood like any other child her age. I was extremely worried though due to the recent events that things would never go as smoothly for Renesmee as I hoped. I loved Renesmee more than my own life, so it was understandable that I would be worried to leave her on her own for any significant amount of time, it was like letting go of a piece of her childhood.

It was her first day at school and I already worried. I didn't want to be one of those over protective mothers that wrapped her in cotton wool, but one look couldn't hurt her, making sure that she was okay couldn't hurt. I moved through the woods as fast as my legs would take me which was pretty fast considering I still was under a year old and my human blood still lingered in my tissue. But despite that, the new-born effect was wearing off now, I noticed every time I went running I was slowing down, getting weaker with age as my own blood was absorbed by my vampire tissue. I knew at some point my strength would level out and I would be as strong as any other vampire older than a year.

I savoured the speed as I silently glided over fallen leaves and bracken not making a sound as though I was flying through the trees. It still amazed me how I thought I would bump into trees when I was human, that fear that Edward would somehow run into a tree. Now I knew why he was so certain that he would not run into a tree, it wasn't something that could be explained though, just something that you experienced. Memories were dim from that time but thinking about them made me smile as I remembered the first time Edward had ran home from the meadow with me and we had shared our first kiss. I threw the thoughts out of my mind as I ran behind Renesmee's new school, cautiously examining the children to make sure they didn't see me, looking for my own daughter, Renesmee.

She stood with a few other children, one who was seemingly more beautiful than the others, she looked native American but not, she had a beautiful colour to her skin and it reminded me of the amazon half vampire that saved Renesmee a few months ago, her dark hair fell in waves around her waist, nothing like Renesmee's curls, but still pretty. The most striking thing about her must have been her eyes though, a bright lapis lazuli blue. I also noticed that unlike the other children in the rare sunlight her skin was glowing faintly like Renesmee's.

Renesmee's bronze curls bounced as she moved; more graceful than any of the other human children. She was dazzling, just like her father. The other child moved fluently, confident in her movement and somewhat more graceful than any human or child I had seen before. Clearly she was more than human, and it was my job to find out what she was. I didn't want Renesmee in danger and whatever this strange new threat was, she seemed nice enough for the moment.

I turned from the school and ran home, easily following my own scent back to the main Cullen house without even thinking about it that much, it was like it was programmed in my brain to be able to do more than one thing at once, so while I thought, I ran. I arrived at the large glass house; the interior was untouched as I walked in, glancing around at the huge house that never failed to impress me even though I had spent countless hours here admiring the beautiful splendour of the place. I heard the patter of feet, I knew the footfalls as well as I knew my daughter's heartbeat, those steps could only have been made by my wonderful husband, Edward. He grasped me around the waist from behind, ducking to kiss the nape of my neck and chuckling into it as I shivered with pleasure. He kissed the name of my neck again and I sighed happily before he turned me around to look at him.

"Renesmee's making friends." I smiled at him, knowing that I probably shouldn't have told him I had been spying on our daughter, because we had agreed not to, but I knew that he had also wanted to check on her to see if she was safe and happy.

"Bella," Edward sighed and rolled his eyes at me, "I thought we agreed that we were not going to be over protective of her at school, it's the one place she can act truly human and be normal." He smiled at me, my eyes meeting his golden butterscotch gaze that was filled with love for me. I still couldn't believe that Edward was mine, this wonderful creature in all his glory was mine forever and nobody could ever tear me from his side now.

"I know; I just worry Edward." I smiled and refused to reveal my suspicions about the young girl Renesmee has so obviously made friends with, I didn't want Edward to be too worried. He would be even more protective that me for our daughter at the sign of the possible hybrid child that Renesmee had made friends with, but I saw no immediate danger with the child, so I would keep this to myself.

Jake walked in and muttered a vague hello to both me and Edward before he threw himself onto the couch that was unoccupied and he picked up the remote and began browsing through the channels on the TV. This was like Jacob's second home now, due to Renesmee living here (sometimes) we had agreed that he could just come in when he liked rather than knocking.

"Missing her yet?" I asked Jake who looked a little glum as he searched through the TV channels, stopping on a documentary about wolves. I supressed a giggle at the irony of the program and waited for his answer.

He turned around and smiled wearily at me, I was sure that he still expected me to attack him for imprinting on my daughter, but truthfully I was over it now. I didn't care that he had imprinted on my daughter, I was just glad that Renesmee had found the one she could be with forever without her getting hurt. And the plus side? I got to keep my best friend. "Yes, just a little, I'm used to her being around all day hanging off me literally, and it's hard for a wolf to be apart from his imprint." He shrugged and then smiled sadly. I knew what it was like to be apart from Edward, so even though the situation was different with Jake been Renesmee's imprint and not her lover, I still understood what pain it cause him to be away from somebody who he had such a deep connection with.

"She'll be home soon and when she started telling you all about her day you'll wish you would have stayed at home." I smirked at Jake and I saw him roll his eyes at me, I was only teasing him, he was my best friend after all.

"Bells, I can't get bored of Renesmee, I have to do whatever makes her happy because of the imprint and if that means listening to her, or seeing her babble on about her day at school then I have to, because her happiness makes me happy." Jake smiled lovingly at the thought of Renesmee and I felt a little jealousy come over me, because no matter what I did, I knew I could never be as close to my daughter as Jake was to her, he was her imprinter and her best friend, I was just her mother.

I looked to Edward and then the clock on the wall, it would only be a short while until Renesmee was home.

"Do you think we did the right thing by sending her to school, Jake?" I asked him, I was still slightly sceptical about her going to school, the whole thing had mostly been Edwards idea because he wanted his daughter to have a proper education and a normal childhood; or as close to a normal childhood as you could get for a half vampire, half human child.

"Yeah, I do actually. I think that you should have maybe waited a little longer until she was older and her aging had sloped off a little more, but apart from that, yeah. I do. She deserves a normal happy childhood after everything she had been through in her short life. Only a few weeks ago she had a death sentence, she was supposed to die. Now she's finally getting the chance to feel normal and not feel like she is responsible for her family's possible demise." Jacob sighed happily on the topic of Renesmee, I thought that he could sense that she was nearing the end of her school day and that she would be here anytime soon.

"I can't wait until she gets back and I can talk to her again and just hold her, see her. I miss her so much. It's almost unbearable. I don't know how Quil can go even hours without seeing his Claire, let alone days like he had to sometimes." Jacobs face contorted at the thought of never seeing Renesmee. "I'm glad I made Charlie come all those months ago, or right now you'd probably not even be here."

"Yeah. I don't think I ever said thanks for that, did I?" I smirked a little and went to sit beside Jake, feeling the heat off his red hot body. His skin was like an open flame, though the heat wasn't uncomfortable, it seemed strange that somebody could be so warm and yet not uncomfortable. I guess I just got used to been cold, although I didn't really feel cold.

I heard the wind rattle the door and I saw Jake's ears pick up, (figuratively speaking) and his eyes darted towards the door as he thought that Renesmee may have been there and may have been coming through the door.

"She's not here yet, Jacob." Edward's face said it all, I knew he didn't exactly like the relationship they had, but he loved Jake like a brother and would never hurt him because he was my best friend and Renesmee's imprinter, and that means if he did hurt Jake, he would hurt me and irreparably hurt his own daughter.

I looked at the clock, it was 2:57, it would only be a few minutes till Renesmee would be home, she had decided she wanted to run home this evening because it was faster than driving, and as the clock struck 2:59, I heard the door clatter open and I heard the light foot fall of Renesmee's delicate steps as she skipped through the hallway towards me, Edward and Jacob. Me and Edward waited in the living room, but Jacob dived up out of his chair and ran to meet her in the porch, clearly he had missed her more than he was letting on.

"Jacob!" Shrieked Renesmee and I guessed she had launched herself into Jacobs arms as she usually did after not seeing him for long periods of time. He carried her into the room and she placed her palm on his cheek. Jacob nodded and passed her to me, I grinned as she put her palm to my cheek. She showed me her entire day, including information about the young girl I had seen. She showed me all about her human friends first though, how she had met them all and they were all so nice, a young girl called Zoey had been the first to introduce her self, she showed me them all playing games, painting, reading, writing, playing tag in the playground at dinnertime. She showed me the spaghetti she had for lunch and the chocolate cake she had for pudding, and then she showed me the girl I was most interested in.

The girls name was Tara and she seemed nice enough, a little shy, but Renesmee seemed to like that about her because it meant she wasn't the only one who was nervous about been in a human school full of humans that she thirsted for. Tara was pretty with solid midnight blue eyes that Renesmee showed me at first intimidated her because of their intensity, but when she had realised that the girl was just like her; a dhampir she had become intrigued with her and wanted to make friends with her.

What intrigued her more though was that Taramina was the daughter of Nahuel, the man who had saved our lives not so long back.


End file.
